Partir a Hogwarts
by MariSeverus
Summary: Sólo un pequeño momento de temor para Severus, de ver a su hija partir.


Siempre quise escribir una especie de one shot, donde se demostrara el sufrimiento de Snape por dejar ir a su pequeña hija, a Hogwarts. Espero que les guste y les dejo muchos besos y todo el cariño posible.

Feliz lectura.

Capítulo Único.

Había pasado prácticamente toda la noche sin dormir, sentado al borde de la cama y viendo toda su vida prácticamente pasar ante sus ojos. Rogaba que cada segundo pasara más y más lento, retrasando lo que estaba a punto de suceder y que posiblemente no pudiera evitar, a no ser que cayera un asteroide o que tal vez; un dinosaurio gigante destruyera las vías del tren y aplastara el pequeño poblado en el que vivían.

Aquella mañana, su pequeño ángel o más bien, su pequeña galleta de avena (como a ella tanto que le gustaban), partiría a Hogwarts finalmente y sentía que no estaba preparado para enfrentar una cosa así. Lo había experimentado con su primer hijo, Ryan, pero lo había superado con el tiempo. Aunque con ella era totalmente diferente.

Ella era su niña, toda su adoración. Pero ahora tenía que partir.

Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a su esposa en la cama, quien dormía dándole la espalda. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan profundamente, teniendo en cuenta que su hija estaba a punto de partir? ¿Cómo podía imaginarse siquiera, su vida sin ella?

Dio un profundo resoplido y se levantó de la cama, lo más cuidadosamente posible, calzándose sus pantuflas y tratando de caminar sin hacer ruido.

Si miraba por última vez no estaba mal, ¿cierto?

La puerta apenas e hizo un pequeño chirrido, pero al parecer su esposa estaba tan dormida que ni cuenta se dio de ello. Agradecía que tuviera el sueño tan pesado y que una vez que su cabeza tocara la almohada, caía profundamente dormida. Descanso al que ni aspiraba a alcanzar alguna vez, pero estaba bien así. Al menos uno de los dos estaba alerta y por si entraba algún ladrón en la casa.

Negó con la cabeza para disipar aquellos pensamientos inútiles de su cerebro y caminó casi de puntas, en dirección a la habitación de sus hijos. Su hijo mayor no estaba en casa, así que se imaginó que su pequeña hija debía sentirse muy sola en aquel espacio tan grande.

Gabrielle, su hija y que apenas había cumplido los once años de edad, se encontraba recostada en una esquina de su cama y abrazaba su almohada en lo que, desde el lugar en el que estaba, en el marco de la puerta ligeramente abierta, parecía ser en posición fetal. ¿Acaso afrontaba alguna pesadilla o había estado llorando toda la noche y hasta quedarse finalmente dormida? Quizá tenía dolor de estómago o quizá había contraído una enfermedad terrible y no podía tomar el tren por la mañana.

Sí, eso debía ser. Una enfermedad tan grave que tenía que quedarse con él para siempre y jamás salir de casa.

Claro. Y ya podía escuchar la voz de Hermione, diciendo que estaba loco, que simplemente estaba exagerando.

 _Mikaya_ , su gata negra, estaba hecha un ovillo junto a ella y su lechuza blanca dormitaba en su jaula. Una montaña de libros continuaba en el suelo, además de la ropa y su caldero. Al menos ya no necesitaba una excusa para pedirle que le permitiera ayudarle a empacar, aunque creía que su hija ya había acabado con su baúl y desde hacía horas.

Quizá tampoco quería marcharse. O esa fue la idea que le dio, esperanzado. Podía escribirle a Minerva y explicarle que había tomado la decisión de educarla en casa. Que no se tomara la molestia de esperarla.

Pasó prácticamente el resto de la noche, sentado junto al marco y contemplándola mientras dormía. Algunas veces se movió mientras estuvo allí y un par de veces se levantó para beber un poco de agua e ir al baño, pero se aseguró de que no se percatara de su presencia. Le daba la ligera impresión de que estaba nerviosa y cómo no, si continuaba mirando su reloj despertador sobre la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

Ni cuenta se dio que se había quedado dormido en el suelo, junto a su puerta, de no haber sido por una cálida mano de su esposa en uno de sus hombros.

\- Severus… cariño…

Despertó de golpe y se arrepintió enseguida, al sentir un terrible tirón en el cuello y debido a la postura que había mantenido durante toda la noche. Enfocó la vista, lo mejor que pudo y tratando de evitar los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las ventanas en la habitación de sus hijos. Una figura borrosa y rizada, que pudo reconocer como su esposa Hermione Granger, sonreía al verlo y trataba de evitar echarse a reír para no despertar a su hija. Continuaba durmiendo y se imaginó que todavía era muy temprano.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en el suelo y junto a la habitación de los niños? ¿Qué acaso eres sonámbulo ahora?

Sentía la boca seca y los músculos engarrotados. Acarició su cuello con una de sus manos y parpadeó un par de veces para caer en cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón y de que se había quedado dormido junto a la habitación de sus hijos, en un inútil esfuerzo de aferrarse a lo último de ellos que le quedaba.

\- Creí oír a Gabrielle llorar, pero debí quedarme dormido.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo la vi bastante bien durante la cena. Y me parece que al único que no vi bien, fue a ti Severus.

Negó con la cabeza nuevamente y apoyando una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de su esposa, suavemente, consiguió ponerse en pie. Sus piernas se sentían tan doloridas como su cuello. Echó un pequeño vistazo en dirección de su hija y se dio cuenta de que aún dormía aunque su lechuza y su gato, ya estaban despiertos.

\- Todavía es muy temprano como para despertarla, por si quisieras un café. Vamos Mikaya, hora de desayunar. – susurró su esposa y dicho y hecho, aquella bola de pelos negra decidió seguirla no sin antes ronronear a sus pies y acariciarlo con la cola un par de veces.

¡Tonterías! Él estaba bien, no tenía miedo de despedirse de su hija. No era como si se estuviesen yendo a otro planeta.

Sólo a Hogwarts.

Al bajar las escaleras de su pequeña cabaña familiar o como Hermione solía llamarlo: " _la casa perfecta"_ , comenzó a revivir momentos que ya ni recordaba tener en su memoria y que conseguían que su piel se erizara y sus ojos se humedecieran un poco. Podía verlo suceder en cámara lenta y así mismo, junto a Hermione, en todas aquellas memorias que tuvieran que ver con su pequeña Gabrielle.

Aquel momento en el que Hermione le había dado una de las mejores noticias de su vida. Que estaba embarazada por segunda vez y que se trataba de una niña. A una pequeña bebé de cabello tan liso como el suyo, pero castaño y con unas pequeñas curvas en la nuca, con unos ojos tan negros como los suyos, gateando alrededor del salón y obligándolo a utilizar su varita para mover la fornitura y evitar que se golpeara con alguna cosa.

Una pequeña niña de dos años de edad, diciendo papá por primera vez y su rostro de perplejidad, arrodillándose en el suelo y recibiéndola entre sus brazos mientras caminaba torpemente en su dirección y continuaba diciendo _papá papá_ , frente a una llorosa y sentimental Hermione.

Las memorias de una niña de 4 años, con un tutú rosa y girando alrededor de la sala y la cocina, simulando ser una bailarina y mágicamente saltando por los aires, demostrándole a sus padres que era una bruja y que de ello no quedase ninguna duda…

Un sinfín de recuerdos que atesoraba y que por cada uno que revivía, sus ojos se humedecían más y más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Severus? Estás comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Te sientes bien? – escuchó la voz de su esposa, quien sostenía una taza de café humeante y lo observaba con las cejas fruncidas. – Primero te encuentro durmiendo junto a la habitación de Gabrielle y ahora te encuentro en medio de la escalera, distraído y con una expresión de tragedia, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar hoy.

\- No me pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando en algo. – Murmuró en un gruñido y con los dientes apretados, tomando la taza con café de sus manos y soplándolo suavemente, de manera que no notara la forma en que su labio inferior temblaba.

Por unos minutos, Hermione continuó mirándolo en silencio, mientras que Severus intentaba ignorar su mirada y fingir que el café de siempre lucía por demás de interesante.

\- Ya sé lo que te pasa, ¡claro! Tu silencio durante la cena, que casi no quisieras comer y rechazaras incluso mi tarta de limón. Tu insomnio y que amanecieras dormido junto a la habitación de Gabrielle. ¡Ay, Severus!

\- ¡No es nada de eso que te imaginas!

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Se trata de Gabrielle! ¡No quieres que se vaya! – dijo, con un gesto de complicidad. – a decir verdad, yo estuve pensando en ello durante la noche.

\- Sí claro, mientras roncabas y dormías tan profundamente que ni un auto volador te despertaría.

\- ¡Oye, no creas que celebro que se vaya! También voy a extrañarla, la casa se sentirá muy vacía sin ellos. Ahora que se van.

\- No es que vaya a extrañarla, sólo me preocupa un poco su seguridad. Ya sabes, es una niña…

\- ¡Merlín santísimo, Severus! Estamos hablando de Hogwarts, el sitio más seguro, después de casa, en el que pueden vivir nuestros hijos. Además, la guerra terminó hace ya mucho, nada malo les sucederá.

\- ¿Y qué tal si decide incursionar en el equipo de Quidditch y se cae, se lastima? ¿O qué tal si desaparece y aparece nuevamente, en un país muy lejano?

\- No seas ridículo, Severus. Además, Ryan estará allí para protegerla.

\- ¿Y si desaparecen los dos?

\- ¡Severus…!

\- Buenos días, mamá. Buenos días, papá.

Severus guardó silencio de inmediato, colocando su taza de café sobre la mesa del comedor, violentamente, que patinó por unos instantes y milagrosamente se mantuvo intacta, para caminar a grandes zancadas en dirección de la escalera e inclinarse para sostener a su hija entre sus brazos.

\- Buenos días, princesa. ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Sí, un poco.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, cariño? ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla o algún malestar?

\- No mami. Yo… hmm… ¿podría papá, ayudarme a empacar mi baúl?

\- ¿Todavía no has empezado siquiera? Pensé que anoche te ibas a tu habitación, temprano, para tener todo listo. Vamos a llegar retrasados, será mejor que empiecen pronto.

Severus bajó a Gabrielle de sus brazos y muy pronto sintió que la niña tiraba de una de sus manos, para que subiera las escaleras con ella y pudieran escapar de la sospechosa mirada de su madre. una vez que estuvo segura de que su madre ya no podría oírlos, cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro y mirando a su padre con una expresión de terror.

\- Qué es lo que te pasa, Gabrielle. Tú no eres como Ryan, tu equipaje debió estar listo desde hace horas. Ahora tendrás menos tiempo para desayunar y vas a llegar tarde.

\- No quiero ir a Hogwarts con Ryan, papá. Estoy muy asustada. - murmuró su hija, mientras se sentaba junto a su padre y apartaba su uniforme del colegio, apretándolo entre sus manos con nerviosismo. - Qué tal si me pierdo en medio del viaje, si no tengo ninguna cualidad para calificar en alguna casa. Qué tal si no quedo en la casa que mamá y tú quieren o qué tal si mi magia no es lo suficientemente buena y repruebo todas las materias y termino expulsada. Y qué tal si...

\- Basta, Gabrielle, tú sabes que nada de eso es siquiera posible. - Severus suspiró pesadamente. - Escucha, yo también estoy muy nervioso por tu partida y supongo que es normal como padre. Pero aunque tenga ese temor, no podría permitir que retrocedieras antes de siquiera intentarlo. Has leído todas y cada una de las cartas de Ryan, acerca de todas las cosas maravillosas que encontrarás en el castillo. Banquetes con toda la comida que puedas imaginar, pasadizos encantados en los que no deberías jugar e incluso un molesto Poltergeist al que siempre le han gustado las bromas. Además, aunque Minerva no tendrá compasión, si cometes alguna falta, así tengas mi apellido y el de tu madre, estoy seguro de que será alguien más con quien podrás contar, además de Ryan. Está el guardabosques Hagrid y de seguro, los hijos de Potter y Weasley. Al final de cuentas y por mucho que me disguste, Potter es tu padrino y si necesitas escribir, estoy seguro de que atenderá todas tus cartas. Y nosotros también.

\- ¿No querías que me fuera?

\- La verdad no, es mucho más complicado contigo que con Ryan. Ya ves lo desprendido que es, ni vacaciones quiso pasar en casa, quedándose con Teddy Lupin quién sabe Merlín dónde. Ha pasado el tiempo y aunque sea mí hijo, siento que ya no me necesita como antes y que debo hacerle caso a tu madre y dejarlo ir poco a poco. Aunque eso no signifique que deje de ser su padre. Pero tú eres mi hija, mi pequeño ángel y es más difícil pensar que vaya a sucederme lo mismo contigo. Pensar en que puedas independizarte, hacer nuevos amigos, quizá tener un novio, aunque de eso hablaremos más adelante y espero que escojas el momento más adecuado para eso. Sé que sin importar cuanto crezcan, seguirán siendo mis hijos, pero no puedo evitar temerle a lo desconocido. Y sé que tu madre también, aunque se haga la dura.

Gabrielle parpadeó sorprendida por un par de minutos, mientras su padre respiraba pesadamente al sentir que por fin podía dejar salir, todas sus preocupaciones. Sintió una pequeña mano sobre uno de sus hombros y se dio cuenta de que su hija sonreía.

\- Mamá tiene razón, papá, y creo que vamos a estar bien. Ryan, tú y yo. Y no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo sí vendré a pasar las vacaciones contigo y con mamá.

Sí, así era su pequeña. Tan emprendedora como su madre y muy inteligente. Podía decir que mucho más que sus padres.

\- No te preocupes acerca de las casas. Ya ves que Ryan se encuentra orgulloso de pertenecer a Slytherin, pero no tienes por qué seguir mis pasos o los de tu madre. La casa que escojas y con la que te sientas más cómoda, igualmente nos hará felices.

\- ¡Así como el tío Harry nos contó a Ryan y a mí! Que el sombrero tomó en cuenta su decisión.

\- Así es y tal vez lo haga contigo.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de empacar!

Les tomó menos tiempo de lo esperado y para cuando Hermione empacaba el desayuno que pensaba que era mejor que Gabrielle comiera en el tren, se alegró de darse cuenta de que podía manejarlo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Mírala... ese uniforme le queda tan adorable. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes? ¿Todavía estás nervioso? - preguntó su esposa, apartándose ligeramente y mientras su hija colocaba a Mikaya dentro de su jaula.

\- A decir verdad, estoy comenzando a tener plena confianza en ella. Creo que va a estar bien.

\- Muy bien, cariño, es hora de irnos. por favor no olvides tus panqueques y tu pedazo de tarta de limón. Asegúrate de que lo tienes todo, mientras tu padre y yo cargamos el auto.

Gabrielle asintió en silencio, al igual que Severus y mientras Hermione caminaba en dirección de la cochera, el profesor de pociones se rezagó un poco y arrodillándose frente a su hija, colocó ambas manos sobre sus brazos y la miró directamente a sus pequeños ojos negros.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y quiero que lo sepas. También lo estoy de Ryan, pero es más difícil tener éste tipo de conversaciones con él.

\- Descuida papá, yo se lo diré al llegar.

\- También quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y con tu madre, siempre que nos necesites y para lo que sea. Sin importar la hora, el día de la semana o el mes del año. Sé que a ti no tengo que recordarte las normas y sé que te comportarás, pero siempre podrías recordárselas a Ryan. Y a Teddy Lupin también.

\- Lo invitaré de vacaciones también. ¡Será muy divertido!

\- Eso es lo importante. Diviértete como yo nunca tuve la oportunidad y como tampoco la tuvo tu madre. Ahora que la guerra quedó en el pasado, diviértete en Hogsmeade, practica Quidditch si te place o lee muchos libros como siempre. Haz muchos amigos y siempre sé una buena estudiante. Aunque no necesitamos siempre dieces, pero no me quejaré si tengo otra estudiante estrella en casa y una posible prefecta.

Gabrielle rió fuertemente y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre, quien le devolvió el abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

\- Hazme sentir orgulloso, Gabrielle. ¡Sé la mejor! ¡Vence a los hijos de Potter y Weasley! Y dale mis saludos a Draco. También a Scorpius.

\- ¡Ay, papá! Si ya mamá me pidió que le diera mi amor al profesor Neville...

La observó correr en dirección de la cochera y se quedó allí, de pie, mirando el equipaje.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, quizá sea interesante quedarme a solas con mi esposa...

Se sonrió a sí mismo, sacando su varita y levitando el equipaje en dirección de la cochera.


End file.
